


Bad Idea

by TheUnsuggestingUser



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, M/M, Pedophilia, Rape, Unsafe Sex, guilty david, pedophile!David, teliophile!Max, teliophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnsuggestingUser/pseuds/TheUnsuggestingUser
Summary: David's had enough of Max's advances, he can't take it anymore





	Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while procrastinating another fic. I will listen to tag suggestions as I wasn't too sure how to tag this.

It started off playfully, Max made a joke that he knew only David would hear the true meaning behind. It was sexual, as his jokes usually were when targeted towards David, especially nowadays. He didn't think it would go this far though. 

David had pulled him aside, harshly, after that comment. Yanking him into the counselor's cabin before continuing to drag him into his own room, locking the door behind him. The heavy click felt almost like a threat. David was angry, but Max had never seen his anger like this before. He pushed him onto the bed. Max was already getting excited at the prospect of what would happen next. But it didn't go on the way he thought it would.

David practically tore his clothes off, telling him to shut up whenever Max complained of his roughness or made a whiney noise at his bad handling.

He was aggressive, pushing Max back down on the bed, hovering over him with his eyes scrunched up like he was suddenly filled with regret before pushing through it with anger and hate. David unbuckled his belt with a metallic clank, pushing his pants down marginally to expose his underwear, his erection already pushing against the cloth. The look in his eyes made Max uneasy, he was starting to regret everything he did that led up to this moment.

He took what he wanted, pushing Max’s head down, grabbing his hair roughly, forcing his way inside. Max began to panic, his mind catching up to his body to realize the full extent of the situation before trying to fight. It didn't matter though, he dug his nails into David's arms, peeling layers of skin off in small strips, gritting his teeth and trying to kick. David was stronger than him, and even when he tried to tell him to stop, tried to scream for help, cried, he would only continue, silencing his screams with harsh kisses and a hand around his throat. He broke, but not in the way Max expected. 

He kept repeating _”This is what you wanted right!? Y-You made me do this, you did this to yourself.”_ The words stung, he was right.

David was crying above him, not sorrowfully or sadly like usual, but instead angrily, almost resentfully, his eyes almost scrunched closed. Max couldn't see much at this point, his own eyes blurred with salty tears. He couldn't see him, but he could feel him everywhere, tearing his insides apart with spite, pushing his arms and head down, yanking his legs to position them uncomfortably. Max could smell the sweat and shame, the fear, his own fear. 

He felt truly scared, in a way he'd never fully felt before. This wasn't his game anymore. 

Every thrust he took made his body shake, this wasn't how it was before. David must've gotten tired of silencing him, or maybe it was the look on his face that made him sick, because he flipped Max over quickly, removing himself from the boy’s small body before forcing his way back in once he was repositioned. Maybe this was worse, Max couldn't decide. 

David was getting close to finishing, he could tell by his increasingly erratic movements. Bending awkwardly to push his face into the crook of Max’s shoulder he finally halted, filling Max up painfully, shoving himself in as deep as he could go. Max could feel his body shaking, but it wasn't just _his_ shivers, David was sobbing now too, harder than him. Max couldn't get his body to move, frozen with what must've been shock or fear, maybe even the curiosity of what was going to happen next. He hurt all over, a present pain that hadn't gotten to the level of an ache yet. 

He could hear David murmuring something faintly, getting louder until he could make out the chants of _”I'm sorry, I'm so sorry”_ In his ear. 

Max could feel his hair sticking to the back of his neck, wet with sweat and David’s tears. He couldn’t speak, he could only listen to David, his ragged breath filling up the room, overpowering the little puffs coming out of his own mouth. David stopped whispering now, stilling above him, he let out a shaky sigh before finally, painfully easing himself out of Max, hissing through his teeth from oversensitivity. Max winced, his ass stinging painfully, that’d definitely hurt later. He laid there, shifting into a more comfortable position on his side, despite his pain, while David began to sit up, his actions careful and slow from what Max could hear. He watched as he got up, still crying only softer now, David was heading to the bathroom. He came back with a small first aid kit, Max didn’t know how to feel at that. 

He felt David kneel softly on the bed, watched his hand hover over his thigh before deciding against his actions. He felt him began cleaning up what he did, the wet wipe was cold but Max couldn’t help but feel somewhat thankful at David’s gestures, tentative as he tended to the fresh abrasions on Max’s entrance. Max looked down, tilting his head to watch as David got out the antiseptic lotion, warming it up in his fingers before rubbing it onto Max, not once looking up to the boy’s blank face. David used the soft cloth he brought to wipe up the excess, cleaning off his fingers slowly before he went back to the bathroom, packing up the kit. 

Max watched the door, waiting for his return, pulling the wrinkled covers over himself. It took a while before he came back, he was cleaner and his eyes were dry but more visibly red. Max figured he probably cried more. David seemed like half a man while he was walking towards the bed, eyes anywhere but Max, he stopped at the bed, looking into Max’s eyes for the first time since this started. He must want forgiveness, or maybe he’s just cold, Max didn’t really know if he could forgive him, but he scooted over anyway, leaving a space for David before turning over to face the wall. The bed creaked as David got in, slowly laying down and pulling the covers over his own body. 

“I’m sorry… I… didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know.” Max couldn’t really say more, he was just drained.

“I-I shouldn't have done this, you didn’t deserve-”

“Shut up David, I’m tired...” Max could hear his attempt at leaving a bite in his own words, but it was dispassionate, half-hearted. 

Max was reminded of the time when he noticed the sun shining through the window. Someone will probably come looking for them, maybe David would say that Max was sick and had to take care of him. At least the door was locked. His body was aching, the pain fading as he started drifting off to sleep. Maybe it would be better when he woke up, maybe they could just ignore all this.


End file.
